


Coffee Table.

by dirtylittlesecret



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Gags, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlesecret/pseuds/dirtylittlesecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Table.

Gerard let out a muffled cry as Mikey thrusted in, aching to reach out and claw at his lover's back. Cool metal pressed into his wrists as he tugged against the handcuffs Mikey had so evilly trapped him in, twisting his wrist and grabbing onto the coffee table's legs, desperate to clutch onto anything. 

Mikey bent over Gerard's back, whispering dirty obscenities into his brother's ear, biting roughly at the lobe, as he rammed into his elder brother, causing pleasure to coarse through them both, but Gerard unable to vocalize his pleasure that easily..You see..Apart from the handcuffs…Mikey had sort of…Tied him up in another way. 

"Want me to take out your gag, big brother?" Gerard whimpered in response. Mikey let out a dark laugh, emphasized by an equally rough thrust, slamming into his prostate, causing Gerard to buck into the small coffee table.

"Tough. You wouldn't shut the fuck up when I had a headache so this is your punishment, and you'll take it like a good little slut." Gerard let out a high-pitched and embarrassing moan, biting down roughly on the gag as he felt his orgasm coiling in the pit of his stomach. Oh fuck.

"Gonna cum? Gonna-Fuck. G-Gonna cum all over mom's table, Gee? You gotta..Shit. Gotta be a good little bitch and clean that later if you do. Shit." Mikey leaned back, still thrusting into his brother, before bringing his hand down and spanking Gerard firmly, moaning at how Gerard arched into it, how he got off to the pain.

Mikey only lasted a few more thrusts before he came inside his brother, biting as his shoulder, sure to leave a hickey, before slipping out, leaving Gerard handcuffed to the coffee table, achingly hard, so close to release and practically begging through the gag for Mikey as he watched his little brother settle down infront of the television. Asshole.


End file.
